


Closure

by cygnes



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnes/pseuds/cygnes
Summary: This is how Ed's human life ends: no bang, no whimper. It's not as bad as it could be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】Closure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220525) by [liangdeyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu)



> Originally posted [here](http://manzanas-amargas.tumblr.com/post/152752789400/yo-this-is-both-self-serving-and-creep-city-but-if) on my tumblr, for [Skazka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka)'s prompt "2011 Jerry going after Ed's insecurities more like 1985 Jerry."
> 
> Warning for mentions of bullying. I didn't warn for major character death because this particular death isn't permanent, due to vampirism? And I mentioned Ed's death in the summary, so I hope that's okay.

The vampire comes after him slowly, and that’s the scariest fucking part. Like he knows it’s just a matter of time; like all roads will lead Ed back to him. 

Ed is running up the stairs instead of back out the door, like some kind of idiot scream queen who dies in the first act of a slasher movie, but he doesn’t even notice until he’s already on the second floor. It’s not a matter of strategy or even conscious thought. It’s the prey instinct to get _away_. Away leads him onto the porch roof and out to the backyard again, and then his well-developed startle reflex leads him into the goddamn pool. Dead end. 

There’s something hungry to the vampire’s expression. That’s not a surprise. But it’s not only hunger: there’s a quiet, sardonic amusement, and—most incongruously—what might be tenderness. Or pity. 

“It could be different for you,” the vampire says. It’s hard to think of him as _Jerry_ up close. Jerry is a man’s name, a _human_ man’s name, and the thing standing before him… isn’t that. 

“No more teasing. No more false friends.” Ed flinches and looks away for just a second. The vampire has not increased his pace or paused when Ed looks back, but he seems closer than he should. If Charley were here, maybe he’d see a way out—but Charley isn’t here. That’s the whole point. The vampire’s eyes are deep and dark, and under that gaze, what happens next seems inevitable. 

“All you have to do is take my hand.” 

He does.

He does, and he’s pulled into an embrace as tepid as the water around them. _No body heat_ , Ed thinks a little giddily. He’s shaking, and he’s not sure it’s from fear. There is the sound of rushing water in his ears: his heartbeat, or maybe he’s slipping under the surface of the water. He is surrounded on all sides. Entombed. (Protected.) 

He feels the teeth go in, feels his hand unclench around the cross, feels his glasses slip off his nose. None of that matters. For the first time in a long time, he doesn’t feel alone.


End file.
